Percy's Sister
by percabethandhinny4ever
Summary: What happens when the new girl Lyn comes to camp? Who's her parent? What special powers does she have? It may kill her, or help her and her friends.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first fanfic! Hope you guys like it! Please read and review so I can improve! By the way, I didn't know it was so short. I'll try to update a couple times a week. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Lyn!**

Chapter 1: Camp

"What?! Where is this 'Camp Half Blood'? Why do we need to go there again?" "Because you need to. Just be quiet and wait till we get there." "Fine."

My name is Lyn Vesi. I didn't want to be dragged into this mess. I never knew my dad but apparently he wanted me to go to this weird camp. Why? I'm still trying to figure that out.

"We're here, Lyn. Are you ready?" my mom said. No. No I was not ready. "Sure. I was born ready." I think she bought it. "Well I can't go with you any farther. See that pine tree over there? That's where Camp is. Find the camp director Chiron. See you next fall! Love Ya!" And with that she sped off.

"Well just leave me to fend for myself why don't ya?" I mumbled to myself. I looked out to the horizon. What I saw took my breath away. There was a beautifully kept strawberry field, twelve cabins in a greek omega, a four story light blue house, and the ocean. Oh how I loved the ocean. I think I will like it here after all.

All of a sudden I saw curly golden blond hair and then a dagger at my throat. "Who are you and what are you doing here?!" she said. I gulped. "Well, um, you see, um, well, um, I really, uh, don't know. Um, my dad, um, told my , um, mom to, um, bring me.. here." I know what you're thinking, well that was smooth blah blah blah, but what are you supposed to do with a dagger at your throat?

"I see…. Well you should come talk to Chiron. I'm Annabeth, by the way."

"Uh… I'm Lyn."

"So you say your father wished for you to be here, and so your mother just dropped you off here?" Chiron said. "Uh huh," I say not really paying attention. I was too freaked out by his horse half. "Well you need a proper tour of camp. Percy, I would like you to show Lyn around." The boy that came up to me could have been my twin. We had the same jet black hair, the same sea green eyes.

"So.. have you been claimed yet?" Percy asks me. I have seen the cabin, the big house, the arena, the woods, and the strawberry fields. We are sitting on the "beach now. "Claimed?" I ask. "Yeah you know, when your godly parent claims you as his or hers." "No, and I don't think I will."

Percy just stares somewhere above my head. "Hello? Helllooooo? What are you staring at?" I say. All I hear him say is "No way….but…..he said…the oath…..I have to tell Chiron" Then he gets up and starts running towards the big house? "Where are you going? Is it something I said?" I yell after him.

**So what did you all think? Please review! The more reviews I get the faster I'll update!**

**-Percabethandhinny4ever**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's my next chapter! Hope you guys like it! Again, please review. I won't put up the next chapter until I get five or more reviews. **

Chapter 2: The Prophecy

What just happened? Why did Percy just run off? Now that I think about it, I can't see anyone. I guess that there is a meeting going on.

I am going to go see what they are doing. Obviously they're hiding something from me. I duck into the corner near the doorway. "-the trident! I'm telling you!" There were murmurs across the room. "Silence!" Chiron. "It has come to my attention that Lyn may be the one in the prophecy. Make sure she doesn't find out about her gift- if you can call it a gift." What? _I _have a gift? A gift of what? This doesn't make any sense. "Meeting dismissed!" Uh oh. I better run.

"Lyn?" I turned and nearly ran into Percy. "Oh uh, hi Percy. I was just… coming to find… the bathroom?" I said. Stupid. The bathroom? I already know where that is. "Lyn, I am always eavesdropping on people. I know what you were doing," Percy said. Darn it. "So.. what exactly did you hear?" Percy said nervously. "Oh I didn't hear anything." I hope he buys it. Percy smiles wide. "Great!" Bullseye. I am amazing at lying.

His smile faded. "Listen Lyn, there's something I need to talk to you about. Your dad is Poseidon and you're my sister. But that's not the point. Apparently you are part of some really huge prophecy. This is really dangerous. Do you understand?" Percy said sternly. "Yes, I get the point. What is this prophecy anyways?" I don't get it. "For that, you'll need to talk to Rachel.

Rachel lived in a cave. Okay. Weird. She has curly red hair and friendly green eyes. She looked like one of those artists. "Hey! I heard you were Percy's new sis! Oh and Tyson's, but watch out for hugs. So how are you?! Do you like camp? What's your mom like- wait I already know that. So what do you need today? I'm Rachel by the way. And you're Lyn right?" Man this girl can go a thousand miles a minute. Who's Tyson? And how does she know mom? How does she know my _name_? "Uh…. I need a prophecy. What am I destined to do? Who am I?" As soon as I asked the question she started speaking as if in a trance.

_Daughter of the sea shall go to the homeland_

_To use her power to bring back what was lost_

_One shall perish by betrayal of a friend _

_The one who holds the cursed charm_

_Will be outlawed by the moon._

"Thanks for stopping by see ya later!" Rachel said.

I could only stand there. One, that was creepy and two, what the heck does that mean?!

"Uh hello? What are you doing?" Rachel said.

"Oh uh sorry I didn't realize I was still here…. I'm gonna go now…."I said.

What was with that prophecy? It doesn't make any sense. How can someone be outlawed by the moon? What was lost? What are my powers? Someone will betray their friends? What cursed charm? And who has it? Apparently we're going to… Greece? I should probably tell the others.

"…so that's the prophecy. I can't make out any of it, except for the part about the homeland. That's Greece right?" I had just finished telling everyone about the prophecy.

"Yes but who's going with? Lyn, you may pick your friends that you wish to go on this quest," Chiron said

Hmmmmm this was hard. I hardly knew anyone here except for Percy and Annabeth. I'll just ask who wants to go with.

"Well… does anyone _want _to come with?"

Only a few hands were raised. One girl stood out. She looked about 13, like me, with long, curly, light brown hair, and her hazel eyes had a look like she didn't have such a great past. She always wore a necklace with two charms, a bow and arrow and a guitar. I think she is a daughter of Apollo.

"Uh.." I said, "I'll pick you," as I pointed to the Apollo girl. "And I also want Percy and Annabeth."

"Four on a quest is very dangerous Lyn." Chiron said.

"I know but it just feels right." Why? I don't know. I guess I just had a feeling that this girl was part of our quest.

"Very well then. Lyn Vesi, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Melody Hart, you leave for Greece in the morning.

**Hope you liked it! Review please! The more reviews I get the faster I update!**

**-Percabethandhinny4ever**


End file.
